Australia day
by AussieBudgie
Summary: Australia celebrates his birthday by doing all the usual Aussie things. He truely loves his country. It's a great day.


Australia woke up bright and early, today was going to be great. Of course it was, it was his birthday. Sitting up, he quickly grabbed his phone. Sure enough, all his brothers and sisters of the commonwealth had sent him a birthday text. New Zealand was the first one he checked, it was always the funniest one.

 **To** : Me

 **From** : me but small (New Zealand)

Hey Mate, enjoy the attention, like everyday. I'll just be over here, like always. But nah, love you bro, have a great day. See ya at dinner.

Australia smiled, his closest brother New Zealand was a funny guy. Next he checked mums text: Britain's.

 **To** : Me

 **From** : mum

Hello Australia, as you know I'll be coming over today anyway, but I just wanted to send you a text as well. Happy birthday, I can't believe how much you've grown, I still remember when I first found you, you looked so lonely all on your own, now you have so many close friends. I'm so happy for you, and you know I'm always here if you need me.

Love From Britain

Australias smile grew bigger, Britain's texts were always so wholesome and sickly sweet. Happy Tears brimmed on his eyes as he replied

 **To** : mum

 **From** : me

Thanks mum, always knew I was your favourite. :D

Immediately he got a response

 **To** : me

 **From** : mum

Only for today, i love you all equally and stop calling me mum.

"Heh" he giggled as he put up his phone. Just then, he heard a tapping on his window. Looking up he saw one of his best buds.

"G'day Olly" he greeted the Kookaburra as he opened his window.

"Ya know, it's my birthday today" he said as he quickly got dressed in a singlet and shorts. After Quickly downing some wheatbix for breakfast, he bid Olly fair well.

He slipped on some sun cream, slopped on some sunnies and slapped on his Akubra hat and set off for the day.

First stop was to the early parade. It would be going all day but he had plans for the afternoon already. Plans were a rare thing for this Aussie nation, he liked to just go with the flow whenever he could, see where his feet would take him. Walkabout his natives called it.

The parade was beautiful, full of exciting colours and all kinds of cultures celebrated, he was so proud that his people were so accepting of everyone's beliefs and cultures. It allowed him to be friends with many of the nations who's people visited, he was their shoulder for support in hard times and he loved it.

The children all sung his national anthem, they sung it so well. So many people wearing his flag. He had to blush as a person went by with a t-shirt that read: 'I love Aus'. He loved them too, every single person on his amazing island home.

For lunch of course was a Bunnings sausage sizzle. After his amazing meal, he decided to join the fun and get his face painted. They had to avoid the bandaid on his nose, but when they were done, he was no longer a nation, but a cute koala, minus the fluffy ears.

"Well I'll be, I look just like me mate Stew" Australia remarked as he looked at himself in a mirror. The make up girls giggled

"Uh, he's my koala, it's short for Stewart, Alf Stewart. Same personality, except a bit more viscous" he explained.

After jumping around on the jumping castle with the kids for a bit, he decided to head down to the beach.

* * *

There were clouds in the sky but the weather was nice for it. He was glad he decided to wear his thongs today, somehow he knew he'd end up at the beach, he always did.

There wre lots of people, but it wasn't too crowded. He discarded his thongs and raced along the sand, the beautiful squishy feeling as his feet melted into the wet sand, and then finally the waves washed up, racing towards him and meeting him, creating a splash.

He kept going, not caring about getting his clothes wet. Britain would probably tell him off later, but he was used to that. There was nothing else like swimming at the beach, the land behind you and only ocean as far as the eye could see.

He knew there were other islands out there now, like New Zealand, and Solomon Islands, and all of Asia. But as a kid he had been all alone. One time he spotted a ship. But it never landed, just circled him and went off again. He'd been really sad that day.

But then one Britain came along and tentatively held out a hand. It was a bit of a rocky start, and he'd done things he wasn't proud of, but his nation now was thriving and beautiful. His bosses in recent years left something to be desired, but they were getting there.

"Hey, nice surf board" he called out to one of his citizens. A bloke about his age in looks smiled back at him

"Thanks, it cost a fortune so I'd hope it's nice" he replied back.

"She's a beaut" Australia mumbled back, focused completely on the board.

The man noticed his obvious obsession.

"You want a go?" He offered

"You sure?"

"Why not, I was gonna take a break anyway, I'll be back at the beach" the man replied as he handed Australia the surfboard and swam back to the beach. Australia had the goofiest smile on his face after as he climbed on.

Yes, he liked the surfboard, but that mans trust in him meant so much more. He may have started from so called 'criminals', but he thought his people were the best. Beside maybe Canada's; somehow, even living next to America he was able to have such nice people.

Eventually he returned back to the beach, handing the man back his surf board and thanking him.

The sun was starting to set as he made his way back home. It had been a good day so far, but the best part was hopefully yet to come. Sure enough, as he approached his house, the lights were on. Bringing his bins in as he walked up the driveway, he thought back to all the wonderful people he met today, everyday he made more and more friends with his citizens it seemed.

* * *

Walking in the door he was attached by a sheep.

"Happy Birthday Aussie" the sheep Baaa-ed

"Sorry, who is this sheep again?" Australia called out the nation in his kitchen cheekily. Said sheep pouted.

"Stop fighting boys" the nation in his kitchen called out.

"We're not fighting!" They called or in unison

"Uhuh" was muttered from the kitchen.

As the two nations talked and caught up, the nation in the kitchen seemed to finally finish his task.

"Ok, dinner is ready-ooof!"

"MUM!" Australia shouted as he takle hugged the older nation

New Zealand shrugged to himself before doing the same.

"Yes yes" Britain mumbled as he patted them both on the back, awkwardly returning the hug. "Dinner" He reminded.

Dinner was a slightly over cooked steak with roast potatoes, veggies and gravy. Australia loved foods from all different countries, but his favourite would always be Britain's home cooked meals. Some might say the meat was over cooked, but it was better than eating it raw and getting sick. Blackened meat was good, pink was bad.

Pies were delicious, although Britain seemed to have completely different pies. (Pies, for desert? What, no. They're dinner, or a quick lunch on the go, of course topped with a good helping of tomato sauce)

After he couldn't physically eat any more. He politely pushed his empty plate away.

"Bloody perfect as usual mum" he complimented. Britain huffed

"I'm not your mum, and don't swear" he chided

Australia grinned "well Atleast I didn't say- Mff!" Australia struggled as New Zealand clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Thank you mum" New Zealand smiled as he top pushed his empty plate away.

Britain rolled his eyes as he looked at his two brothers, they never stopped being children, they reminded him of two other nations he knew.

"Your both very welcome. Sorry there's no cake Australia, but.. it kinda blew up" he grinned sheepishly while collecting the dishes.

Aussie finally got his brother off him,

"Nah, it's all good, as usual it's been the best birthday I could ever want, just too bad Stew disappeared" he pouted

Britain shivered, that koala had never really liked him, he preferred Ollie, Sid and Millie, they were much friendlier.

"Well, America and all the other nations sent their best wishes to you. Uh... shall we go light some fireworks?" Britain clapped his hands as he smiled a little awkwardly.

"Awesome, let me Just go get some bug repellent, don't want to be full of mozzie bits do we?" Australia commented playfully before running to his room to get it.

The three sat down on a grassy hill and lit fireworks over the river landscape. It was beautiful and perfect and Australia sighed happily. Another perfect year

"AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE!" He yelled out.

"OI OI OI!" The two becides him responded, as well as everyone else in the distance.

Advance Australia fair

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 ** _Aussie: short for Australia, or Australian_**

 ** _wheatbix: Aussie cereal (I think)_**

 ** _Ollie, syd and Millie: a kookaburra, platypus and echidna from an old Aussie story (a few actually)_**

 ** _Bunnings: a hardware store, they generally have a (as Americans might say,) hotdog stand out front._**

 ** _Slip, slop, slap: a suncancer awareness compaign, it actually works._**

 ** _Mozzie: mosquitoes_**

 ** _Other various Aussie references: songs and stuff_**

 ** _Loosely Based off what my family did today._**


End file.
